


Opération Milkshake

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Défi Halloween, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Spoilers - The Last Mabelcorn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel découvre elle aussi la pièce secrète de son grand-oncle Ford. Ses conclusions sont... différentes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opération Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



"Oncle Ford !" s'exclame Mabel. Elle court dans le laboratoire. "Oncle Ford, tu dois venir, j'ai fait des milk-shakes aux paillettes qui se mangent vraiment !" Elle constate avec surprise que la salle est vide. "Oncle Ford ?"

Ford se mord les lèvres, et se décide à sortir de la pièce secrète. Cela en montrera l'emplacement, mais il préfère cela plutôt que de voir sa petite-nièce fouiller dans ses expériences.

"Oncle Ford !" s'exclame-t-elle joyeusement en le voyant.

"Je travaille." dit-il en tentant de l'empêcher d'entrer. C'est peine perdue. Mabel est un tourbillon d'énergie que rien n'arrête.

Elle sourit. "Je savais que tu allais dire ça ! Si ce que tu fais est si important..." Elle étend sa main qui était jusqu'à maintenant dissimulée derrière son dos. "Je t'en ai apporté un ! Mais tu sais, Dipper et Oncle Stan ont envie de te voir plus souvent !"

"Ne rentre pas !" s'exclame Ford. "Dipper ne t'a pas prévenue de ne pas venir dans cette pièce ?"

"Dipper ne m'a même pas dit qu'elle existait !" répond Mabel, soudain boudeuse, et Ford se rappelle que c'est ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il se sent gêné, au point de perdre son autorité, d'essayer de se justifier plutôt.

"Il y a des choses dangereuses ici." ment-il à moitié. Mais déjà Mabel a couru au centre de la pièce, et s'exclame "Oh, un tableau ! J'adore la peinture, oncle Ford !" et a soulevé le drap.

Et maintenant, Ford s'attend à une scène aussi dure que celle avec son petit-neveu - plus encore, parce que Mabel n'est pas aussi proche de lui que Dipper. Elle l'observe d'un air d'incompréhension.

"Tu as dessiné ça ?" demande-t-elle.

Il y a des dizaines de choses que Ford voudrait dire. Je n'aurais pas dû. J'aurais dû les brûler. Je me suis fait manipuler comme ton frère, non, bien plus que ton frère. Ne pense pas autant de mal de moi pour cela que j'en pense. Il se contente de hocher la tête.

Mabel le scrute du regard, et il se sent plus nerveux que devant une explosion de colère. "Tu assures !" dit-elle. "Je veux dire, Dipper m'avait montré les journaux, alors je savais un peu, mais wow, tu es super-fort en peinture !"

Ford a du mal à comprendre pourquoi sa petite-nièce s'écarte tellement du sujet ; il a du mal à la comprendre en général. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de hocher la tête et de bafouiller un remerciement creux. Il a l'impression qu'elle sait, qu'elle sent maintenant la présence de tous les autres portraits dans l'ombre, ceux qu'il a peints fiévreusement lui-même, les pièces historiques qu'il a volées dans son adoration obsessionnelle.

Puis Mabel court vers Ford et noue ses bras autour de sa taille, en un calin qui le réchauffe et l'étouffe presque.

"Oh, Oncle Ford, tu l'aimais, n'est-ce pas, quand tu peignais ces jolis dessins ? Il s'est moqué de toi ? Il est tellement horrible, je suis sûre qu'il est pire que tous mes ex de vacances, même Gideon !"

Non, veut répondre Ford, non, ce n'est pas cela ! A part que c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé, qu'il ne l'a jamais dit à personne même à Dipper et a promis de laisser ce secret mourir avec lui, parce que tous ceux qui sauront s'écarteront forcément de lui comme d'un monstre, avec horreur et dégoût.

Mais bien que l'envie en monte en lui, il ne partagera pas à quel point il a tout offert à Bill, son corps et son esprit, son affection et sa volonté, ses rêves et son sang, ni tout ce que le démon a brisé en lui, parce que Mabel est innocente, et adorable, et ne mérite pas son obscurité.

Alors il se tait - son silence dit tout - et caresse doucement les cheveux de sa petite-nièce. Elle ne lui en demande pas plus non plus.

"Ne dis rien à personne, s'il te plait." articule-t-il enfin.

"Promis. Dis, Oncle Ford !" dit-elle en levant vers lui un sourire aussi brillant que le métal de son appareil dentaire. "Tu veux jeter mon milk-shake sur le portrait ? Comme vengeance ? Il en reste en haut ! Peut-être lui dessiner des moustaches ou un truc. Je m'y connais sur ces choses !"

Ford aurait dû les brûler, il aurait dû les détruire, et peut-être aujourd'hui est-il le jour où sa petite-nièce lui apprendra quelque chose d'utile.

"Pas aujourd'hui." dit-il. Il n'expliquera pas à Mabel qu'il ne compte pas détruire la preuve de sa folie, qu'il compte juste la cacher... qu'il ne se résout pas à détruire le mensonge du temps le plus heureux de sa vie. "Allons plutôt prendre ce milk-shake en haut."

Elle le précède sans insister.

Ford le regrette un peu.


End file.
